Best Gift of Christmas
by FairyDust1
Summary: This is another one of those GUESS WHO poems. well this time its...GUESS THE COUPLE! yep that's right! well, this is christmas related so i must say that it was kinda sappy. fluff. thanks to the ppl who reviewed! Happy Holidays! R+R PLZ!!!


Sorry about the blue bg! If you don't see it, good! It looks...funny. Thank you sooo much to everyone that reviewed. And a special thanks to Strawberry Digimon for helping me. Thanks for reviewing a lot too! That means...a lotta ppl! I dedicate this to ALL the ppl that previously reviewed or is GONNA review (hint hint! j/k)! I'm sorry that I can't dedicate this to anyone b/c then ppl get mad. =*( Well I hope that you know who you are that reviewed. Thanks Jane and Kevin for helping me and giving me the pat on the back I needed! You guys rock! But sorry. First place goes to...

THE REVIEWERS (you guys reviewed too! ^_^)!!!! I present you with the first place for inspiring me award!

~~~~~~~~

Well, oh yeah! Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, yeah whatever. I MADE digimon! No, really I only can wish. 

~~~~~~~~

**GUESS WHO THIS COUPLE IS!** I said GUESS WHO! Leave a review. Lets see who was RIGHT!

  


_**Best Gift of Christmas**_

When I found out, about you leaving,

I knew that I would never stop grieving.

As I stood with you, for the flight,

I dreamt this nightmare wasn't right.

I tried to smile with no avail, 

But I knew this time I couldn't fail.

This trip was important, so you had to go,

It was your time, for you to glow.

So I forced a smile that felt like dirt,

And bid a happy farewell, though my spirit hurt.

I hoped I'd awake from what I terribly dreamed,

And I refused to accept, it was what it seemed.

I regained my strength and met your eyes,

Where you looked at me and oathed to never say lies.

And though my tears were falling to the floor.

You brushed them off, and this you swore:

"I'll come back! You wait and see!

This won't be the last of me!"

You smiled and left in one swift motion,

And as you vanished, I felt a sad emotion.

I know one day that you'll return,

Else, my heart will crash and burn.

I love you forever, whole and true,

But, you don't know, what I feel for you.

  


As you disappeared from view,

My head filled up with memories of you.

I closed my eyes to block them out,

And denied my love for you as doubt. 

For, we were each going a separate route,

And I thought it meant that you were out.

But I couldn't deny those times we had,

Whether they were good or bad.

You were always there to be with me,

When I needed you very badly.

You seemed so kind and gentle too,

These things I couldn't forget, about you.

No matter what I tried to say,

My memories wouldn't fade away.

And though our memories were just as friends,

I wish we could have made amends.

It's sad to think that's all we'll be,

When it could be just you and me.

It hurt my heart to love you so,

And think that you just couldn't know.

I walked to the window, to find appease,

With the gentle surroundings, like the seas.

The snow was falling, with delicate grace,

But, still, your memory I couldn't erase. 

I'm glad to know you and be your friend,

Because we have each other to depend.

But it's a shame we can't be more,

I love you still, and forevermore.

  


When your shadow emerged from the horizon,

I felt tears of joy flow, as it never had done.

You came out with a smile, on your face,

And wrapped me in your soft embrace,

I looked around, for a thing to say,

Hoping, "I love you." was okay.

This time I swore to tell to you,

The way I feel, I don't think you knew.

I stopped for a moment, and tried to speak,

But all that came was a "hey", small and weak.

So I joked around and faked despair,

Just to see if you really do care.

You passed the test, made me impressed,

Now only, if you could pass the rest.

But, when our eyes met, I knew I was wrong,

You'd pass any test, no matter how long.

So I gathered my courage, cleared my throat,

I started off, with a poem I wrote:

  


It's been a while, but I hope you see,

That you really mean a lot to me.

If you had left for eternity,

I would have drowned myself at sea.

Way back when, the day you left,

I hid my thoughts, and to myself I kept.

But now's the time for all to change,

And what I say, might sound strange.

I loved you since my first sight of you,

And I knew my love for you would be true.

I've missed you like the desert's missed the rain,

And if you stayed any longer, I would've been in much pain.

It made me cry and inside hollow,

To think you weren't there for me to follow.

My heart ached, and dullened was my halo,

To make me think that I had to sing solo.

That one time, when you were gone,

I woke at night and thought it was dawn.

And I remember that morning, how strong you were,

You picked me up, my knight in shining armor.

That day, you told me you cared for me,

But not in terms of love, you see.

You think you're tough, but I know you're wrong,

Because I've known you well, and for so long.

You're soul is delicate and sensitive,

And sometimes it seems, it will never live.

Well, I guess sometimes you could be tough,

For, I know that you've been through quite enough.

I laugh for you in joy, and cry for you in sorrow.

And I know that, together, we can make it through tomorrow.

  


When I was done, and looked up at you,

I saw you at the brink of tears too.

I froze on the spot, sadly thought, "You don't love me."

But amongst your tears emerged a smile that set my heart free.

I grabbed the mistletoe above,

And presented you with an ornament of love.

As you opened it and began to sing,

A white dove was released, with a broken wing.

You caressed the dove, and to it, began to hum,

And I knew we'd have many happy days to come.

Even though you don't think so,

All your inside beauty is what you show.

Your kindness and generosity,

Will give everyone love, for eternity.

At that moment you turned to me,

And said, "I knew that we were meant to be."

I stood in shock, then began to smile,

You knew I loved you all the while.

This Christmas will be one to remember,

I got the best gift on this day of December.

Your love you promised forever, to me,

And I'll love you from the sea to shining sea.

So then, at last, I finally knew,

I loved you and you loved me too.

~L.C. December 22, 2000~

  


So...whaddya think? PLZ leave review so that I can see who was right! Thank you, Merry Christmas and a Happpy New Year! Oh yeah, btw, this is my poem. I'm sure. LC are my initials. Thank you all! ~FJM


End file.
